


Eternity

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Restraints, Violence, Yandere, yandere Spanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll hurt you again." He whispered adamantly when his own eyes blinked back emotion threatening to cave his composure away. "You're safer with me."<br/>His tone dropped when his lips grazed the skin he craved, but resisted when he was placing the feeble body of his dearest Shoichi along sheets he remembered so well with a groan.<br/>His mouth burying words into his neck while Shoichi's fingers could only twitch in response. <br/>"You will always be safe with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

     Gulps of shallow musk, tasteless, mindless grazes of mouths that made him forget what he was doing all at once like it was a blur. The moment heating up when hands flew to glide along his sides, pushing under a tee baggy from his waist when all that Shoichi needed to feel was touch.

     He _craved_ it; the sweetness of affection and lust making him forget that a void in him was ripping him in half piece by piece, breath by breath that pulled him into two and left him seeking the comfort of blond wisping over his shoulder with lips suckling at the ginger's neck through shuddering gasps helpless to struggle and wriggle away.

     Because he wanted _more_ of it. Denying for so long the temptation clawing out from under stress and immense waves of worry, _anxiety_ \- breaking him more so than the way a few vulgar words had him pinned.

     Back arching off a soft mattress down the hall from his own, boxers feeling tight, stiff, his vision searching for more than shapes and blurred passion that came as hands pawing his shirt off his chest and leaving him to flop back down against the springs again with the heavier body over him showing such delicate mercy just to please the one moaning and blushing so bad it had his stomach twisted up in painful knots that demanded he stop- he give up on this tangle of heat and skin so warm to the touch his abdomen was burning just brushing over bare flesh.

     It made him whine breathlessly, swallowing hard on the name that wasn't foreign, but...never spoken like this.

     "A-ah!" His hair was disheveled, clinging to his forehead where peeking between silken, red strands was effort, his body numbly relaxing into the touch lulling him into act. "S-Span-"

     His lip was bitten, not by the one seducing him affectionately, stirring him up below the belt with a slow, heavy stroke binding down on the part of him swollen and hot with the way he ground up into pleasure hopelessly in soft cries begging for more than that weakened voice could speak of.

     "You can say my name, Shoichi," He breathed, hands shifting up the body so frail yet tensing to reveal that line of delicious muscle he kissed to watch Shoichi Irie bend and break under him with a breathy moan. "You can do whatever you want."

     His brain went suddenly to mush, sparks shooting through his muscles when he felt his best friend slide his hand under his waistband, slick fingers wrapping around his cock tight and provoking him with enough pressure on the slow thrust that Shoichi's neck craned back, shivering with staggered breaths as the name fighting off his tongue just came out.

     "Sp-Spanner!"

 

* * *

 

  
     He wouldn't believe him. Shoichi's heart would pound a mile a minute like his fingers on the keys just to feel the lack of focus thrumming through his veins- his eyes feeling blurred when he tried feverishly to speak what his adrenaline tried to say when his mouth was too numb to scream out.

     His skin was crawling like insects, fingernails shredding into every nervous itch that had him squirming and terrified just to take a peek at the doorway lying empty yet flinging him into distress at every creak and desperate movement beyond the bedroom lit just by the white screen Shoichi had to use to feel normal again.

     This startling sensation of weakness submitting him into a depth he didn't wish to cross while his glasses were smudged by his fingers that tried to run through his hair just for the second it took to comfort the shake of his fingers missing keys that would have once been a nightmare to spell out like a bound leather book hexing his life to hell.

     Shoichi's trepidation increasing at the sounds of the one who closed in on his location with a deep sigh wondering if his lover would ever stop this madness. This act of loss and distress that crammed his heart with stress and that throbbing pain sending Shoichi over the edge, and Spanner just longed to help as his body passed through the doorway in time to see his ginger lover collapsed against the bed where he had once lie.

     His face buried into the pillow deep- breathing its musky threads in panic with only the solid green eyes to penetrate his back with his forced sleep holding up weakly in shuddering fear that he wanted to make Spanner forget as the tall form of his body lingered to carve his existence into Shoichi's skin heavily with no words.

     Only that knowing of punishment at the back of his tongue. That discreet plot to make Shoichi regret what he'd done by hitting the very keys to send that message.

     And if they had no meaning, the only way they ever would was to be sent in blood from his bleeding nails carved tightly in the walls of his prison to form the words he couldn't bear to say out loud.

     "Help me."

 

* * *

 

  
     He kept a gun close to his nightstand. Cocked before Shoichi's eyes when he wouldn't dare use it, but it was ready, his hand steady when he held it and gazed at it the way he would when he saw the crime of hideous escape lingering before his very eyes.

     His aim focused through the paleness of his cheeks seen behind blurred tears staining Shoichi's face that trembled like his throat when it bobbed, swallowing hard on the lump choking him.

     The pain in his body twisting when he just wished Spanner would pull that trigger. That it would be one bullet and a blood stained floor where he could lie. A puddle of misery- murky chokes of air and clotted blood that would seep from his lips even if he didn't want to scream anymore.

     Shoichi just wanted to be safe again; his breath slowing as hard eyes fired at him like a pistol without a sound. The safety of the vision searing him making it hard to feel anything but fear and numbness mingling as his nails sunk deep into bare carpet in fright.

     Lips pressed together hard to keep from yelling. Teeth avoiding the inevitable growl of syllables that would only make things worse before better as ginger hair fell into his knees pressing up to his chest as there was a shuddering intake of air and utter silence when he heard the gun being set away.

     "I won't shoot you." His captor spoke critically. The sound of the rugged tone wounding what used to be his best friend by filleting what was left of morbid confidence and curiosity that caused disobedience. His trembling limbs riddled with anxiety and pressure building behind cryptic lies and betrayal seething under eyes shaking under dull irises.

     Every bullet was a capsule meant for betrayal. Meant for the defense the moment someone set foot through that door barred by locks unbreakable by mere hands that forced at them.

     By the fingers that scratched and burdened them with torn nails Shoichi couldn't stand anymore. He just fell away. He just concealed himself like a shadow through his prison when it was best to to hide and shut away his weaknesses.

     "He didn't care about you when you left- he hurt you." Was all Shoichi heard through bouts of memory relapsing through the crushing surges of voltage making his mind feel drugged and pathetic. His hands lacing through his hair when Spanner jolted him back to his words again in a rough prod. "I care about you-"

     The sound heard splitting tension was that of Shoichi's arm jerking away rapidly, the smack of skin that refused to be clammed under Spanner's warm touch that tried to act so comforting when all it did was sear him with scolding shouts and arguments he could never win.

     The judgement of crude stares and cruel, physical blows making him feel bruised and contained by the chains invisible to the naked eye. But he could feel them- he could feel the wrought tangle of iron shredding him apart like horses tearing him at a crossroads when he wanted to scream, but he would face the consequences.

     He would face his new worst enemy taking his chin in his hand in a tilt barely felt until it was too late, and the heated blink of barren turquoise were dangerously near to his face and revealing blatant interest flashing back at him.

     The familiar feeling making Shoichi's voice stammer. His breathing heavy, when all he was capable of was to scoot away into the seclusion already pressed at his back with the couch right there to keep him from standing up on his legs that Spanner instinctively held down with his palm.

     The twitch of the muscles under his touch proving him that his best friend would run away. He would flee when he was afraid if it meant escaping this one confrontation.

     It made him cower to feel his first lover so close, breathing over his sensitive skin that fluttered back under the slow caress smoothing by his left shoulder that pinned itself reflexively back to the soft surface where he sat with eyes snapping shut. Too meek to face the realization of what putty he would become the moment someone so much as touched his skin so delicately this way.

     Fading groans helplessly choking their way out of Shoichi's throat when it was his only defense against Spanner possessively lashing his nails deeper into the back of his shoulder. This time where the fabric of his tee couldn't dull the streaking pains of scratches slipping against his bare flesh that felt awful tensing around muscles that couldn't fight back if they tried.

     His eyes were closed, but tears were welling under his lids hiding how he was clenching back retorts and screams. His last resort being to attack with his brutal force if he had to- but his own body defied him needlessly every time he felt Spanner's lips soothing over his neck.

     The pleasure overstimulating him through vicious hell even though he should have despised the way it felt having his best friend paw him over.

     Swallowing urges to deny the fact that he wanted to release the rage he felt tucked into his abdomen Spanner slipped his fingers over with only the careful restriction of his lover's shirt to slow the slow stroke that didn't appease his swelling thoughts of wrath wondering what it felt like to crack bone under his own fists.

     What blood felt like pouring between his own fingers so easily in a stream when he let Spanner feel how it was to be trapped under pain and bruises you couldn't see as long your eyes were closed or, rather, swollen shut with tears and matted blood between lashes because you couldn't find the energy to fight anymore.

     Because it hurt so badly to think what you once loved was your enemy now, and it hurt you. And it trapped you. And it left you abused and tearing out inner demons like hair from the scalp Shoichi scratched anxiously when his hands wrenched out of his suddenly with the lashing swirl of Spanner's tongue that made him want to choke again.

     His lips meshed with the blond's as he felt more like dying than anything when tight arms forced him deeper into an embrace. His mouth too caught up in a feverish kiss to speak through hazy tastes of bitter coffee and sheer disgrace he felt just as heat filled him up again unknowingly through the grind of hips making Shoichi feel so disgusted.

     "Nn-" The ginger cried out helplessly when his sore scalp was fisted by the knuckles dragging him closer into the mouth seeping to his with a tongue so gently moving along his lips until he drew his teeth down.

     Spanner cried out in pain. Blood tingeing the taste of Shoichi's mouth when he felt his stomach tighten at the likes of what he'd done and the ideas of what it could do.

     His own teeth cutting into the velvet of a tongue that had almost squirmed under his biting grip, his breathing holding back the urge coercing him to want to vomit even when Spanner deserved the pain and taste of copper filling his lips.

     "S-Stop it-" Shoichi's voice rasped through engrossing tension that cared out his own guts like a knife slipping against muscle and viscera sealed in through the way his hand firmly planted against his stomach with harsh pains that doubled him over nervously in a crawl that couldn't get far when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt roughly and yank.

     "Span-ner-!" His fierce yell was broken by the drag at his collar. His voice cracking when fingers pressed into his skin hard, and a pleading groan was heard behind him the moment his hair was tossed back at the pull of his neck snapping back toward the touch forcing it back. "St-op- stop!"

     "You don't under-"

     It was air he kicked the first time when he was pulled down to his back, the blistering sight of Spanner hovering him like smears of paint on an oily canvas he tried to scrape with nails that could gouge with the brutal reach thwarted by a snatching hand that pinned him down heavily under his knee.

     But the second time his leg was thrust out, he nailed him in the stomach with Spanner gasping aloud breathlessly through pain and thrilling, clawing, anger.

     He didn't wish to harm his lover again- but if he had to, he did so. If he had to, he resorted to the violence that left tears pouring down Shoichi's cheeks most nights when the only bruises seen were upon Spanner's body after every fight that had him suddenly slamming the ginger down whether he landed safely or not, and prying that mouth open despite the biting and threat and danger screaming out in breaths and snarls.

     Fists trying to stop him even when he was held down by the arm Spanner could spare that had him fighting for control just as he was cramming the pill down his so-called victim's throat in a gag.

     The retching sound as awful as the cries and the insults Shoichi had the nerve to spill out on the impulse of his tantrums. Just because his anger went uncontained and raging out when he wasn't restrained by handcuffs he could break with ferocity he couldn't see when he was so busy accusing and yelling.

     Spanner was good for him. Spanner treated him like heaven while Byakuran treated him like a brat- twisting and breaking him to his content to turn him into this abomination only settling under the grog of sedatives when Spanner gazed down at fading energy below his body.

     "W...hy.." Was heard in a spiraling wave of emotion that Shoichi mumbled when, at long last, he could find a form of peace under crying again. The breathless captor sitting over him thinking about the mess around them like it were truly natural to live under surveillance like red eyes peering out over every corner.

     The locks latching every solid door to never be opened again despite how hard he yanked and banged on them. The windows covered and barred if they needed to be to keep him in, to hide Shoichi away while Spanner forcibly cuddled close and nuzzled at the heat radiating from his lover's neck again with a loss for the words dropping away from his tense lips that couldn't say what he should have from the beginning.

     "You wouldn't understand, Shoichi." He breathed without a fear that what he was saying would cause him to create another fit when he was weakening by the second, and fallen against Spanner's body the moment the blond was standing and taking him into a bridal's carry like he were lighter than air wooshing around them.

     "He'll hurt you again." He whispered adamantly when his own eyes blinked back emotion threatening to cave his composure away. "You're safer with me."

     His tone dropped when his lips grazed the skin he craved, but resisted when he was placing the feeble body of his dearest Shoichi along sheets he remembered so well with a groan.

     His mouth burying words into his neck while Shoichi's fingers could only twitch in response.

     "You will always be safe with me."

 

* * *

 

  
     It was numb near the beginning. A sleepy trace of his jawline that fell lower with every light gasp and twining turn that couldn't be managed when his lower body felt heavy. His chest so loose with the slow breaths making him cautious to even move an inch as long as Spanner was curled over him.

     Hands wandering along bare skin when he was carefully stripped out of the comfort of cotton along his chest exposed to the tender taste of a kiss mixed with sweat from a terrible dream.

     Darkened hickeys made him wince, breath hitching deeply as the tongue he recalled biting was swirling along purpling flesh delicately, suckling lips decisively giving Shoichi pleasure he didn't need when he sucked in air again. His body awakening to the pull of rope at his wrist that couldn't be bothered to move yet either.

     His muscles were merely exhausted. Body rising with to the temperature heated by Spanner's relaxed kissing and touches that were slowly smoothing along the body he treasured then. Stroking up his lover's abdomen that flinched at the feathery presses of his mouth ending just as throat swallowed hard on anxiety and shyness filling his windpipe dangerously and shutting everything else out.

     "I want you to be happy." Spanner assured when his deep eyes met Shoichi's hopelessly. His pleading look so rough and desperate through the ticking seconds acting as endless alarms in Shoichi's brain that melted long before Spanner started rocking his hips a bit. Shifting for that better angle between his legs that left him tipping back his head into the pillows and breathing harder. His voice laced with bliss when it was so strange and grotesque.

     The mechanic he once loved was taking him by the hip suddenly. His fingers burning him with that warmth he once remembered sliding over his skin just for one night. The taste of passion having stained them both as Spanner recalled just in the turn of bodies and hot moans.

     The awkward feelings never once getting in the way until it was Spanner's name that wouldn't roll of his lips. His body responding mostly to poisonous pleasure that never made any difference that night.

     Just a relentless seek of comfort that left Shoichi craving more. Nails dug into his back when his best frined fucked him. When Spanner was there for him whether or not Byakuran was and it meant the world to him like the ecstasy did when he knew where to make him feel so good- so blissed out that he was crying out until he could feel the bed shaking.

     His head turning into the pillows when he wasn't smashing his lips to Spanner's and begging he never tell anyone that they felt this way for each other through mad blushes and tender shyness he couldn't force out of his mind even now when that slow motion against his sweats felt like toxins seeping under his skin.

     "I just want you to feel good."

     "N-ot there...Nn!"

     Spanner's palm moved roughly along the tented form of Shoichi's arousal. Fingers curving around the shaft with fabric damned as he was so fluidly able to stroke along its form no matter what restricted him.

     "Did Byakuran care about what made you feel good?" His voice was wispy, softening when his grasp did not as he moved to the head smoothly- fingers dragging down around grey cloth restlessly as his lover contained a cry of pleasure when he was tortured by the slip of his own under sticky cloth.

     "Did you tell him how you love clothed sex?"

     "D-Don't-!"

     His wrists fought the binds that only held him in place. The jerking motion only hurting more as Shoichi felt his voice go between pain and pleasure when the hand wrapping around his aching cock seemed to get firmer when he begged him to stop before he was dealing with his own cum against his hot skin that hated the way it felt having the friction of fabric making him feel so good.

_Tension_. _Sticky_ , _hot_ , _wet_ _precum_ _slicking under his boxers as Spanner did know what he enjoyed more than anything._

     His body unable to resist what it was like when all it took was for bare skin to graze him just once and make him cum after being deprived of touch and senses.

     "I'll clean you up."

     "Spanner- _p-please_!" He shuddered before his climax was building with the switch from slow thrusts to having a body towering over him. Straddling his hips as a response that made everything melt away with the push of hips that took over when Spanner's hands moved to cling to his sides and hold him down under the thrill of rocking hips.

     His own erection felt through thin pants with heat that throbbed close to Shoichi's body- pressure snapping when he was fully awake and feeling every brushing, powerful rut that left him holding back moans so impatiently under skipping whines.

     Frotting him hard when every nudging thrust left Shoichi searching for things to say again. His eyes closing with the pleasure that he knew wouldn't hold back forever at this pace and rhythm. His body arching up helplessly when all Spanner had to do was brush his hips down on him roughly, and he could watch him cum hopelessly in his sweats again.

     His eyes opening a little wider as he let out a stuttering moan that sounded like too many things at once to decipher. _Messy. Hot._ The seductive spill of darkening fabric where Shoichi felt Spanner run his fingers curiously just to rest the sticky fabric against his bare skin terribly while he begged him to stop again.

     But in that tired voice. His energy gone when he was hardly spent from mere frottage, but couldn't resist it anymore when he only felt pleasure from someone he couldn't decide if he hated or needed.

     "Why don't you want to stay with me?" Spanner asked with a sigh, swallowing as he saw Shoichi sit in silence and let him touch the cum-stained form of his sweat pants as if absently busying his hurt mind. "I'll take care of you-"

     "Let me go," Shoichi cried back. His soft tone a change of pace as his eyes avoided tears narrowly under the body that held him from thrashing still even though he didn't want to fight again. "I just want to go."

     "Why?"

     "You're scaring me....you're..." It was too hard to say again, and he stopped when Spanner plucked at the ropes around his wrists and let him truly lie against the bed again freely. No restraints as Shoichi lie there paralyzed between fear and immense exhaustion when he leaned back against the mattress and watched Spanner scan him for more reaction.

     "He'll abuse you." Spanner seemed to say like a broken record while Shoichi's dull eyes never tore away from him for a second. Only closing once his lips found their way over his laxly. A sweet touch that made him feel truly soothed when all he needed to feel was the way Spanner seemed to run his fingers over his skin- his lips so soft and gentle when they coerced him to stay like they did every time.

"He won't-"

"You have to stay. Please."

 

* * *

 

  
     So sleepy, his ears never heard the repetitive knock upon the front door that night. His face turned into the sheets with arms splayed around his waist that tightened at every call of the name Spanner recognized in a dreamy state.

     His touch was sweet nonetheless, however, his eyes staring through bleary darkness as nightmares knocked on every crevice hopelessly to the one he adored and cherished so much that he would protect him with every bullet and ounce of courage Spanner held under his veins when his body sat up numbly.

     Shoichi left to fend for himself under the covers in a groan that Spanner comforted in a kiss to his cheek that was felt with a sigh and a draw to the covers pulled closer to his shoulders just as footsteps led out into the den hung over by shadows and the depth of echoes spinning around Spanner's heart and hollow mind that only swore to vengeance when he cocked the gun again, and swore under his breath that this would be the last night he ever saw Shoichi cry or hurt again.

_By anyone._

     And the final knock on the door made him turn his head to the locks, inhaling as his voice called out strongly to the guest of lavender hair that saw the draw of the trigger the moment blond hair and potent eyes were in sight.

     "Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Spanner was oddly fun to write, but it's time to write Yandere Shoichi next! Let's see how well this goes. :3c Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
